Sangre
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: La sangre podía ser una visión horrible a ojos de algunas personas, como era el caso de Lituania. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que fueran grandes masas de líquido rojo, al menos para Bielorrusia, para él solo bastaban unas pequeñas gotas en el lugar adecuado para que sintiera la necesidad de hacer desaparecerla. (Fem!Lithuania x Male!Belarus: Nyotalia)


Sangre

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena

Sangre.

Esa la única imagen que tenía ante sus ojos la lituana al admirar su espalda en el espejo aquella tarde. Toda su espalda cubierta de sangre.

Helena se encontraba en su dormitorio, con el pecho al descubierto y dando la espalda al espejo que tenía en su cuarto. En una de sus manos portaba una botella de agua oxigenada mientras que en la otra llevaba algunas gasas. Estaba intentando curarse la gran herida que le había abierto Anya aquella tarde.

La chica estaba ya más que acostumbrada a este tipo de maltratos por parte de su jefa pues siempre que ésta se encontraba de mal humor, se desfogaba con ella dándola tremendas palizas que producían heridas como la que tenía aquella vez. Anya decía que hacía aquellas atrocidades porque "la quería", que por hacerla feliz de esa manera, por dejarla desahogarse "ella era su favorita"...

Al ser usuales este tipo de ataques Helena no decía a nadie lo que le había ocurrido, ¿para qué iba a preocupar a las otras bálticas? No. Ella era muy capaz de solucionar sus problemas y no quería molestar a ninguna de sus hermanas con la horrible visión de su espalda sangrante.

Así pues, mojando una gasa en agua oxigenada, se curaba a sí misma, con cierta dificultad dado el lugar poco accesible donde se encontraba el corte , todo había que decirlo, pero poco a poco lo conseguía ella misma.

Una vez logró que la herida quedara más o menos limpia, se sentó sobre la cama y se miró de nuevo con un dejo de tristeza. Era horrible. Ella era horrible. Toda su espalda estaba hecha un asco debido a los maltratos propiciados por Anya. Todo era un maremagnum de cicatrices, pequeños cortes que se iban curando poco a poco y algunas heridas más recientes.

Se daba asco. Se sentía horriblemente mal al mirarse, aquellas heridas le recordaban cada de las humillaciones que había sufrido, los gritos, las súplicas hacia la rusa, las lágrimas... Oscuros recuerdos poblaban su mente cuando se miraba.

En ese momento cierto bielorruso paseaba distraídamente por los pasillos de la casa de Anya cuando de pronto escuchó algunos ruidos que venían de la habitación de la lituana. Parecían pequeñas quejas y siseos de dolor. Curioso como era él, se asomó ligeramente por la puerta y pudo vislumbrar la figura de Helena a medio vestir y curándose un corte bastante feo que tenía. No hizo nada más que observarla hasta que la muchacha acabó.

Sigilosamente se coló en su habitación y caminó hacia ella.

_ ¿Qué haces? _Ante la repentina pregunta Helena dio un pequeño respingo debido a la sorpresa de verle allí y rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con una de las sábanas de su cama. Nikolai hizo rodar los ojos ante este acto, pues había visto más que de sobra el pecho de la chica.

_ C-curarme algunas heridas que tengo.

_ ¿Cómo te la has hecho? _Preguntó el chico echando un vistazo a su espalda. No se sorprendió ya que se conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de la lituana, había visto todas aquellas cicatrices miles de veces. Helena no contestó a su pregunta, lo cual le impacientó un poco. _ He preguntado que cómo te la has hecho. Responde.

_ La señorita Anya me lo hizo. _Contestó sinceramente la chica y con un poco de miedo al ver la mirada autoritaria del bielorruso. _ P-pero fue mi culpa. Me deje algo sin limpiar hoy y la señorita Anya pensó que me merecía un castigo. Así que... f-fue culpa mía.

_ … Sí, ha sido culpa tuya entonces. La próxima vez limpiarás mejor. _Dijo Nikolai automáticamente. Todas las ordenanzas o actos de su hermana estaban bien a sus ojos. Anya era perfecta y nunca haría nada mal, ni siquiera aunque maltratara a otra persona.

_ Ya...

Fue la única respuesta de la joven. Apartó la mirada del bielorruso y apretó las sábanas contra su pecho un poco más fuerte. Ya debería saber de sobra que Nikolai no la defendería jamás y menos si se trataba de su hermana, pero aún así no podía dejar de soñar con esa idea...

Nikolai hizo ademán en irse cuando, de pronto, se detuvo súbitamente volviendo a acercarse a la chica. Algo había llamado su atención: Un pequeño corte se había formado sobre una de las mejillas de Helena. No había reparado en esto antes.

Sin más demora, el joven cogió la botella de agua oxigenada, una gasa y curó con extremada delicadeza aquella herida sin importancia, todo esto bajo la asombrada mirada de Helena, que no esperaba para nada que el chico realizara tales actos amables con ella.

_ ¿P-por qué curas esas minucia de herida? Ni si quiera me duele...

Nikolai no contestó ante su pregunta. La verdad era que odiaba ver el bello rostro de la lituana mancillado por cortes o injurias de ese tipo. No soportaba la imagen del delicado rostro de la chica siendo dañado. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía preservar el rostro de Helena intacto a toda costa. Conservar aquella belleza tan triste, tan melancólica y nostálgica como si de una valiosa escultura se tratase.

Una vez que acabó de tratarla, volvió a examinar su rostro y decidió que así estaba bien, con sus curas no quedaría ninguna cicatriz sobre su mejilla. Sin embargo su trabajo no había acabado aún, pues vislumbró sobre el labio inferior de la muchacha un pequeño rastro de sangre que se había formado.

El joven sujetó con suavidad el rostro de la muchacha de nuevo y examinó más de cerca aquellas gotitas de sangre. Estaban secas, así pues supuso que en su labio no se había formado ninguna herida. Simplemente serían salpicaduras del corte de la mejilla.

El bielorruso lamió ligeramente la yema de su dedo pulgar y lo pasó sobre el labio de la chica, eliminando así todo resto de sangre. En efecto no había herida, solo era una pequeña salpicadura.

Cuando acabó Helena le miró bastante sonrojada, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. El bielorruso simplemente ignoró esta mirada de estupefacción y marchó hacia la salida del dormitorio de la joven.

_ Termina de curarte la espalda.

Sentenció finalmente cuando salió de la habitación dejando a Helena sola, impresionada y tocando sus propios labios sin acabarse de creer que aquel amable gesto había sido real y no una simple ensoñación producto de su fantasiosa imaginación.


End file.
